


Rosenau

by plumedy



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: Bertie invites Lionel for a visit to Castle Rosenau.





	Rosenau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsHorowietzky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHorowietzky/gifts).



> Drawn for a dear friend. I discovered that Rosenau once belonged to the Windsor family and that the German analogue of hashbrowns is called _baggers_ , and it all kind of spiralled from there...
> 
> "Bloody _bagger_ to you, you beastly bastard."
> 
> I can't believe I drew this much architectural detail just for this idiotic pun.


End file.
